The Spirit's Justice
by Azkadellio
Summary: Sequel to 'The Spirit's Vengeance'. Takes place where the first part left off. When Tori and Trina thought their lives were normal, and Beck was out of their lives for good, he returns with the intent to take a life that he felt never meant to live. T for language and two departing spirits.


**I wasn't really expecting the turn out I got for** _ **'The Spirit's Vengeance'**_ **, so to thank everyone for their positive reviews and wanting a sequel, here you go.**

 **I was originally going to wait to post this, but decided to do it a day after posting _'The Spirit's Vengeance'_. And to anyone wondering, I wrote this after posting the last chapter.**

 **And to Angel1D98 and everyone else wondering about the next chapter to** _ **'The Vega-Marx Secret'**_ **, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Don't know how long it'll take, but it is in the works.**

 **This takes place shortly before** _ **'The Spirit's Vengeance'**_ **left off. No character death in this, unless you count the already dead characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

As Tori takes the new clothes upstairs, Trina watches over her slumbering child, a small smile on her face.

"So, that's my kid." A voice says from the front doorway of the Vega house. Eyes wide, Trina slowly turns around, going into a defensive position when she sees her dead ex-boyfriend standing in the doorway. Like how Jade looked, you wouldn't be able to tell he was dead. Not unless you knew what happened.

His eyes, though, give away something dark. Instead of their usual brown color that Trina once loved, they were almost black, and his pupils were blood red.

"What are you doing here?" Trina asks, scooping up her child and getting ready to run upstairs, hoping to hide from Beck.

"That stupid bitch killed me, and all you and the others did was sit there." Beck says with a snarl, slowly advancing towards Trina, moving to block the stairs if need be.

"You cheated on me and expected us to be on your side after. When you found out I was pregnant, you were ready to have me get an abortion." Trina says, holding Jade close to her.

"I never wanted a fucking kid." Beck says, keeping his voice low, a quick glance to the stairs. "You told me you were on the pill. And you named MY kid after that stupid bitch who killed me." He says, moving to stand directly between Trina and the staircase. "Now, I'm going to kill you and that baby." He says, advancing towards her now that her escape route is blocked.

"Don't even fucking think about it." Trina says, glaring at her ex, as she glances around for another way past Beck.

"What are you going to do about it? I'm already dead. You can't touch me." Beck says smugly, laughing.

"Leave my sister alone." Tori says from the top of the stairs, a glare aimed at Beck.

"Or what? You gonna bring out the Ouija board again?" Beck asks, chuckling as he turns to face Tori.

"Do not worry about them. They can't harm you, but I can." Jadelyn says from behind Beck.

Turning around, Beck lets out a scoff at the sight of Jade, his eyes darkening. "You only came back to get revenge on the man who killed you. Why are you still here, bitch?" Beck asks, glaring at Jadelyn.

"That's not how death works. If you wandered around, instead of sticking around and plotting your own revenge, you would know." Jadelyn says cryptically, unaffected by Beck's glare.

"And what does that mean?" Beck asks, glancing at Trina over Jadelyn's shoulder. "And where do you think you're going? I'm far from done with you." He says, cutting off Trina's attempt to get past him.

"A spirit cannot move on while something ties them to this world. We share something, in that sense." Jadelyn answers, moving to block Beck's sight of Trina. "As long as we feel we have a reason to be here, we cannot leave."

"What's that supposed to mean? Why are we still here then?" Beck asks, not believing Jadelyn.

"You are here for the same reason I was, revenge. But not on the person who killed you. Your anger has at having a child is what keeps you here." Jadelyn answers, watching from the corner of her eye as Trina jogs past her and Beck to go up the stairs. "I am here because you are still here. As long as you still remain, I will as well." She says once Trina is safe with Tori, moving to prevent Beck from going up the stairs.

"Why can Jadelyn seem to teleport, but Beck can't?" Tori asks as she comforts her sister, checking to make sure baby Jade is still asleep.

"I don't know, and I really don't care right now. I just want him gone." Trina says, a small smile when she sees baby Jade still asleep, the infant not waking up.

"So what are you trying to say?" Beck asks with another scoff. "In order for you to 'move on', I have to?" He asks, laughing lightly.

"Something along those lines." Jadelyn answers, her face and tone emotionless. "Save us all the time, and leave them. There is nothing for you here."

"My child is here." Beck counters with a snarl at the word 'child'. "And how did you two bitches explain my death? My body was right in the doorway, and your daddy's a cop." He asks the sisters, ignoring Jadelyn.

"We told my parents you went back to Canada with your family. They didn't have your parents number, so they took us for our word." Tori answers, moving to block Beck in case he advanced on them. "After that, I don't know. I had nothing to do with getting rid of your body." She says, looking away from Beck's angry glare.

"I moved it." Trina says softly. "While you and the others slept that night. I dragged the body out back and, after wrapping him up, I put him in the trunk of my car." The mother says, looking at Beck. "After driving to the woods, I opened the plastic I wrapped you in and did what I could to make the animals find you and eat you. Hopefully, there's nothing left." She says, looking her dead ex straight on.

"You'll pay for that, you fucking bitch." Beck says, running up the stairs, stopping when Jadelyn appears before him. "Out. Of. My. Way." He says through gritted teeth, fists clenching at his side.

"I was not entirely truthful." Jadelyn says, again ignoring Beck. "There is a way to fully get rid of a spirit. There is a popular television show about two brothers 'hunting' Supernatural beings. They are correct about burning the remains. As long as there is no hair, blood, skin, or other part of them around, children and relatives not accounting, completely burning the remains will remove the spirit, regardless of it's business for being here." She says, looking at Beck. "Like me, you are bound to this house, seeing as it is the residence we died in. They, however, are free to leave. You cannot escape, Beck." She says, nodding once to the Vega sisters.

"What? You think I'm going to let them leave this place?" Beck says, laughing. "How can they escape, hmm? There is no way out from the second floor or anything, and only one stairwell down." He points out, using his knowledge of the Vega house against Jadelyn.

"Unless they got it fixes since I was alive, the window in Tori's room does not close fully, and is incapable of locking." Jade counters, a hint of a smirk on her lips. "Just outside is a large tree. If Trina holds the infant close to her, she can climb down one handed, with assistance from Tori, and they can burn your remains."

"Do you remember where you left his body?" Tori asks her sister, worry in her eyes.

"Yeah. It's where mom and dad used to take us camping. Beck never knew the area, because the only times he wanted to go camping, was when mom and dad were home, his parents were in town, and he wanted sex without getting caught. We never went that far into the woods." Trina says, a small smirk aimed at Beck. "Told you to be more patient. Maybe then you'd know. Oh, but you can't leave. Too bad." She says, slowly backing up to head for Tori's room.

"You're not going anywhere, you fucking cunt." Beck says, pushing past Jade and running up the stairs to follow Trina and Tori.

"Incorrect. You are not going anywhere." Jadelyn says, appearing before him and managing to push him back.

As Beck tries to get past Jadelyn, Tori climbs out her window, secretly wondering how Jadelyn knew that fact as well as she did when the tanned woman didn't, and holds her arm out to hold baby Jade safely as Trina climbs out. Once out, Trina climbs down the tree to a few limbs below and holds her arm out to take her daughter from her sister, the two repeating this process down the entire way.

Once both, plus child, are at the bottom of the tree, they run to Trina's car, the only one with a baby seat at the moment, and drive off. "How are we going to burn the body?" Tori asks, too full of adrenaline to worry about how weird the question was, from the driver's seat.

"We'll stop by Wal-Mart. We can get matches, lighting fluid, whatever else we need there." Trina says from the backseat beside her daughter. "I'm glad she's able to sleep through almost anything. I'd hate her to see Beck." She says softly, running a finger down her daughter's cheek.

"Same here." Tori agrees with a small smile.

A half hour later, the two sisters are pulling up to the parking area of the local woods, Tori with the bag of stuff from Wal-Mart and Trina with baby Jade. "Lead the way." Trina tells her sister once she makes sure her daughter is safe and she has the small bag of baby supplies, glad her mother told her to keep a small bag of diapers, wipes, bottles, formula, and a few other things for in a hurry.

"Got it." Tori says, grabbing the flashlight from the emergency kit and heading into the woods, handing Trina the second in case it's needed.

As the two sisters walk through the woods, their thoughts on getting rid of Beck, Jadelyn stands before Beck, not affected by the glares and words coming from the deceased Canadian.

"They'll be back. I will give those two what they deserve." Beck says, pacing around the living room, sending the occasional glare to Beck.

"When they return, you will be gone." Jadelyn counters. "They deserve not worrying about you, so you are correct in that part."

"Why do you care so much about those bitches and my kid?" Beck asks, stopping his pacing to stare at Jadelyn.

"They are innocents. I have seen my fair share of innocents and guilty, and I will do whatever I can to keep the innocents as they are." Jadelyn answers, keeping an eye on him.

"Innocent?" Beck asks, laughing. "They're on their way to burn my body after you killed me. How the hell does that make them innocent?" He asks, shaking his head.

"There are many forms of innocence." Jadelyn says in response. "Soon, they will no longer be a concern for you."

"They're far from innocent." Beck says with a smirk. "They lied about where I am. They're disposing my body. They sat idly by while you squeezed my heart in my chest. No one is innocent." He says, scoffing at the deceased pale woman.

"Compared to you, they are. You were willing to kill an innocent young child, an infant." Jadelyn counters, anger slipping into her voice.

"That fucking kid didn't deserve to even be born. That fucking bitch lied to me and kept it a secret from me about being pregnant." Beck counters, fuming.

"You are the one who does not deserve to live. Soon, you will be nothing but a memory." Jadelyn says, watching Beck from the corner of her eye.

As the two spirits converse, Tori and Trina douse the bones, recognizing them as Beck's by the clothes he was wearing, and his spirit still wears, and the necklace Trina bought him for their first month anniversary, with the lighter fluid and a few leaves and sticks. "Are you sure you can do this?" Tori asks as Trina grabs the book of matches and gets ready to light them, baby Jade in Tori's arms.

"I have to, Tori." Trina says, sadness in her voice as she looks at the remains. "Go. Take Jade back to the car. I'll be there soon." She tells her sister, a small smile when she looks at her daughter. "You'll never know the horrible man your father was." She whispers.

"Let me do it. Take Jade and I'll be there soon." Tori says, going to hand baby Jade to Trina.

"No, Tori." Trina says, shaking her head. "This is my burden to bear. No one elses." She declines, looking back at the body before her.

"Make it quick." Tori says softly, holding the still, thankfully, slumbering infant.

Watching her sister and daughter leave, Trina looks back at the remains, ignoring the smell of the lighter fluid, decaying body, and various smells around the woods. "Goodbye, Beck. Burn in Hell." She says once Tori is far enough away, lighting a match and letting it catch the whole book before casually tossing it onto the body, jumping back when the flames burst, surprising her.

"It has begun." Jadelyn says, watching as Beck starts to steam, his clothes and skin starting to burn and blister.

"What the fuck?" Beck asks, groaning in pain.

"Your remains are being burned. You will not last long." Jadelyn says, watching Beck.

Within minutes, the spirit of Beck burns away, not leaving any burn marks or ashes on the floor below him. In the woods, Trina watches his remains burn, her emotions getting the best of her as she yells, cursing Beck, before falling to her knees, crying.

"I loved you." Trina whispers, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

An hour later, after Trina returned to her car and had to stop along the side of the road to cry again, Trina walks in with baby Jade in her arms and Trina behind her.

"You had no choice, Trina." Jadelyn notes as Trina sits on the couch and cries. "He would have killed you, your sister, and your daughter. You might not like it, but it was best for your child."

"Then why do I feel so horrible for it?" Trina asks, holding baby Jade close to her as she tries to stop her crying.

"Because you are not a monster. You have a heart, and you are not afraid to use it." Jadelyn answers. "My time has come. Keep your daughter safe." She says, turning around and heading for the doors leading out back.

"Where are you going to go?" Tori asks from beside her sister.

"No one knows until they get there." Jadelyn answers, turning to glance at Tori. "Your sister is an amazing mother, and you are an amazing aunt. Do not forget that." She says, heading to the doors again.

"Thank you, Jadelyn. Who knows what would've happened if you didn't make your presence known that day, and Beck found out about Trina being pregnant?" Tori asks, watching Jadelyn.

"Thankfully, we will never have to know." Jade says, starting to fade away.

"I hope I see you again." Tori whispers as the last of Jadelyn fades away.

 **And that's how I'm ending this. Hope this was okay.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review.**

 **Question. Does anyone know any possible reasons why a Nintendo 3DS won't turn on? I tried to turn mine on this morning, but nothing.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
